Distorted Judgment
by Dogwarrior
Summary: A man comes to a crossroad and decides that the only way to make something new is to destroy everything that once was and a young man chooses to fight against an answer someone else had chosen for all he holds dear.
1. prologue

Yeah _Distorted Judgment_ fanfiction is based upon the game Armored core. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of whomever it belongs to.

With that being said I'll also add that this is my first fic and I'm very open to criticism, also I'm looking for a Beta Reader for future chapters so if you're interested PM me, now enjoy the story.

Armored Core: Distorded Judgment

Prologue

More than ten years have passed since the National Dismantlement War. The League of Ruling Companies has taken over the world. To escape the pollution that poisons the surface of the planet, the League has built massive floating platforms called Cradles. Only there, 7,000 meters above the ground, is the air clean and safe. However one day a new Lynx had begun his ascension in Collard, his name was Kratos, he was tall probably 6"1, an average yet extremely toned body, wild dark red hair that stopped at his neck and hazel eyes. This man quickly rose in Collard's ranks and toppled the best of the best. His shots were accurate and lethal, his boosts were precise and swift, him and his next, Origin quickly rose to Rank 1 easily bumping Otsdarva to Rank 2. Kratos's skill became legendary at the age of 21, each company wanted him, many lynx requested him, however he never accepted.

When the Orca rebellion began all knew that with Kratos on their side collared was destined to win. But when Kratos suddenly left Collared and joined ORCA, many knew that due to his presence alone, that knew the outcome had already been determined but no one could predict what would happen next. Kratos and Old King attacked cradle 03 killing one hundred million people in the process. Collard and Orca immediately joined forces to take down the new threat before them.

Kratos prepared for the coming battle he went over Origin's schematics once again; a Hogire head, Lahire core, 063AN03 arms, and a copy of White Glint's legs, an MR-R102 assault rifle on the left, a AR-O700 assault rifle on the right, followed by a Rail canon on his left back, a EC-O300 laser canon on the right, Omer's latest side boosters, and two EB-O700 laser blades stored, just in case. As Kratos saw it Origin was nothing less than perfection, as the hangar lights glistened off of Origin black paint it's red LED eye added an eerie almost evil feel to it. He then entered the cockpit and hailed Old King "Hey, you ready to do this?"

"Oh? A dog asking if its masters ready, know your place." The middle aged man with graying hairs crossed his arms and gave a look piercing glare into the visual communication screen.

"I apologize, Old King but we wouldn't want to keep Interior Union waiting after they went through the trouble of paying us to destroy Arteria Carpals"

"True enough let us go"

Kratos switched on the navigation auto pilot and relaxed kicking his legs up.

"That damned fool, obviously this is a trap but he's naïve enough to think Interior would actually pay us to destroy a cradle support system," Noir gently ran his hand across the controls "He'll make good enough canon fodder for us, right Origin?"

* * *

><p>"Old King, we've reached Arteria"<p>

"Heh, lap dog let us go"

"Yes sir" Kratos then realised the beeping communication signal "Old King, were being hailed from an unknown channel, shall I let them through?"

"Yes, please do" Old King then let his AC hover as his brow raised while listening to what the anonymous party had to say.

"Please accept my apologies, that briefing you saw was manufactured. This is the end of the road for you, I think you understand why."

"Well, it is what it is. Your actions were completely deliberate there's no point in trying to reason with yah"

"Maybe it's just an animal can it even understand what were saying?"

A vein popped up above Old king's brow and his face became red with fury, his eyes narrowed as he over boosted into the enemy. "You think your some kind of one man army, you think it's your right to choose who lives and dies?"

"You've killed too many"

"Isn't this great Origin we have Wynn D, Lilium Wolcott, Roadie, and even Otsdarva back from the morgue to get sent right back, maybe with this our thirst will finally be quenched"

Wynn D. felt sick to her stomach "You sick bastard you took all those innocent lives for your damned thirst, what kind of sick bastard person are you?"

Kratos became immediately irritated he didn't like to be talked down to. "You damn woman who do you think your talking to, I'll be sure to take my time with you later but for now me and Origin will annihilate this silly dream you guys have of defeating me." He then flipped a switch and an emerald light burned brightly from the back of his next, "Let's do this Origin."

Kratos over-boosted into his enemies with blinding speed. He quick boosted to the side turning his AC towards his enemies, he then fired both laser canons on Stasis as it entered the combat area.

"Damn how did he know where we'd be come from" Otsdarva gave a concerned gaze on his AP, "Damn already down by half, this guy's packing some serious firepower"

Wynn D quickly broke formation and her Next Reiterpallasch stood before Origin "Now engaging Origin, you guys handle Old King, regroup and assist once you're finished." She then quick boosted directly towards Origin, guns at the ready, she fired off a shot from her rail gun while keeping a steady barrage with her pulse canon.

Origin easily quick booster to the left evading all off her attacks, he then got his guns ready and unleashed a barrage of his own. He fired at her from above then boosted to the right while moderately whittling away her AP.

"Damn I can barely lock onto him, how the hell is he so fast with a mid-weight next" She new that Reiterpallasch couldn't take much more off this assault. "Sorry guys I'm going to retreat to a safe distance and recover my Primal Armour."

Roadie was bewildered in his cockpit," Wynn D he really is that good, to best even you in a matter of minutes, such a waste of young talent"

"You guys hold out until I'm ready I'll then provide long range support." Reiterpallasch fired a round into the water providing cover while she over boosted behind a wall.

Kratos had a disappointed look on his face, and received a message from Old King "Hey, I can't hold off these three any longer help, NOW!" the anguished plea from his comrade delighted Kratos but there was one thing Old King shouldn't have done, talk down to him. He then opening up a line for Old King, Old King immediately joined "Why the hell are you opening a chat when I could use your help you damn dog"

Kratos's eyes narrowed and an evil look swept across his face, he had heard what he needed to. He over boosted to where his ally was. He purged all his weapons leaving him only with his two laser blades. While over boosted he 2nd stage quick boosted making him accel over 2000 Mph, and without warning dual slashed Roadie into four pieces leaving only scrap metal to sink to the bottom of the sea. Kratos dodged fire from Lilium's next Ambient, he then began his counter attack on his next victim, she tried to quick boost away however he was still in over boost and had the speed advantage. A blinding green light quickly approached, she fired but none of her shots would connect. He then slashed off her right arm, ripping through her PA as it were paper. His assault wasn't finished yet though he disengaged over boost and quick boosted to his prey, and finished her by hacking the core from its legs.

As Kratos looked at the two nexts sinking into the ocean he felt a surge of electricity run through his body, "This feeling…just like when I destroyed Cradle 03" He then set his sights to Otsdarva. He then slowly turned Origin towards him and began walking toward his next victim.

Otsdarva looked in terror and awe as his two allies were sinking into the sea. "What the hell just happened, what the hell is this guy?" He knew he couldn't win Origin was walking towards him and Old King was watching from the side lines. "Damn, well if its gonna be like this I might as well go down fighting" he purged his PM missles to allow for more mobility and instantly took the air. Otsdarva than began firing both his assault rifle and laser rifle in unison and unleashed a devastating PA piercing and ultimately AC demolishing fury. A large cloud had formed where Otsdarva had unleashed his might. Tired and desperate he slowly boosted away, He was then hailed from an unknown channel, he gulped as he and opened it.

"I guess that's all you got isn't it, Ex-Number 1." Origin then burst out from the dust and debris and quickly closed the space between him and Stasis with a quick boost followed by a slash which cleanly cut off Stasis's arm.

Otsdarva knew it was the end for him but he felt compelled to ask "Why did you choose that path, what is there to gain from all the pointless bloodshed?"

A devilish grin came across Kratos's face "Nothing" A green aura was expelled around Origin and quickly exploded with unrivaled force, Stasis disintegrated in the blast and Otsdarva was no more.

* * *

><p>Wynn D's primal armour had completely regenerated but she feared that it was far too late "Can anyone hear me, it's Wynn D my PA has finished charging and I'm ready to engage please respond. The only thing she could hear was the deafening sound of static, which seemed to taunt her as she waited for a reply. After sitting in silence for 30 seconds she immediately knew what had happened, they were dead. She then noticed that two enemy signatures appeared on her radar and she knew that she'd soon follow her comrades. But she'd be damned if she died without accomplishing anything.<p>

Wynn D then burst out from her cover, laser canon and rifle at bared and immediately fired at the first target she locked onto. Old King was caught by surprise and couldn't dodge the fury of blue energy aimed at him "Damn it! I thought you said she had retreated!" Old King's next Lisa then began to plummet to the earth, gravity instantly becoming its worst enemy. Kratos watched as Lisa plummeted towards the ground and saved his grin until he heard the satisfying impact of metal and the earth. A channel was then opened before his controls and he saw Old King in his mangled cockpit fatally wounded, both metal and glass protruding from his body. "Sorry friend, I can't help you anymore. I'm glad we got to know each other better."

Kratos then let out an unsympathetic burst of laughter that could be heard on all channels. "You dumbass you aren't my friend in fact if she hadn't killed you I'd have done it myself so go die in solitude." A barely audible snicker could be heard from Old King before Lisa went silent. Kratos then focused on Reiterpallasch "So it seems the final showdown is between you and me."

"Shut up I don't want to hear a single thing a twisted bastard like you has to say."

"You know you're friends weren't much of a challenge"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Make me," Reiterpallasch quickly purged all equipement except it's blade and over boosted towards it's foe, Origin mirrored it's movements and came at her at top speeds as well, azure blades collided and violent waves began to form and crash. Origin slashed, Reiterpallasch deflected its attacked and attempted to strike at it only to be parried and have its arm sliced off. Kratos chuckled "Well, it's not like you were using that arm."

Reiterpallasch charged once again and began an assault that had Origin on edge. It seemed to be getting stronger with each passing moment every time Origin's attack got deflected Reiterpallasch seemed to get closer and closer to getting him. Kratos then decided it was time to stop playing around. He backed away from his opponent but Reiterpallasch wouldn't let up and charged him once again, before the blade hit he dodged to the side and let his enemy's blades strike nothing but air. He then quickly slashed of Reiterpallasch's remaining arm severing it, and leaving it completely defenseless.

Kratos was happy now that his enemy was completely defenseless and his grin had turned into an awkward smile. "So what will you do now Wynn D, if you become my slave I'll be sure to keep you alive for a long time." She could only laugh at Kratos's request.

"I'd rather die than serve a sick bastard like you" Kratos smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Then I guess you di…" Origin quickly dodged to the sides to avoid laser fire and retreated behind a wall. "Who the hell did that" He barked.

"Wynn D this is Kasumi Sumika piloting Ciliegio I'll provide cover fire retreat immediately." Reiterpallasch retreated to Ciliegio as it unleashed a constant barrage of fire on Origin's position. The two nexts then retreated as quickly as possible.

Kratos was now alone at Carpals, at first he chuckled and soon burst into a maniacal laughter. "Interesting Kasumi I'll be sure to hunt you down later but first the world should get a taste of true despair." And Kratos would continue to laugh as he began his destruction of the world.

Soon after, the blood of the innocents would rain down from the Cradles, all at the hands of a single Lynx. One who will be the greatest monster mankind has ever seen, taking more lives than any other in history.


	2. Bunker

Yeah _Distorted Judgment_ fanfiction is based upon the game Armored core. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of whomever it belongs to.

With that being said I'll also add that this is my first fic and I'm very open to criticism, also I'm looking for a Beta Reader for future chapters so if you're interested PM me, now enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Three years have passed since Kratos destroyed the cradles, their support system, and many of the top lynx. Since then he has become a tyrant of the shadows creating a new organization, Judgment. Judgment, made up of many lynx that choose to side with Kratos rather than die by his hand. Once established He positioned lynx all across the globe to maintain his rule which was fairly simple, all that would go against him died. The people who refused to live under him were forced to hide underground and live in "Bunkers" these strongholds were made by the League and were the underground equivalent to a cradle, a bleak and dark replace for humanity which had lost its refuge in the sky. All bunkers are across the globe and beneath the watchful eye of Judgment.<p>

Chapter 1: Bunker

An alarm clock rang angrily as if swearing in its own language at the target of its malice. Zeel woke instantly from the top of his bunk, as he attempted to stretch he felt the familiar thud of his head hitting the ceiling. "Hahaha you hit the ceiling again? That makes it nine times this month; I swear you'll never learn." Leon said before going back to combing his brown hair and brushing his teeth.

Zeel gingerly rubbed the small bump on his forehead "Whatever man once I get complete my next training session and take the exam I'll be kissing this room goodbye," Zeel then slowly made his way down the ladder of the bunk bed "and once I become a certified Lynx I'll be sure to level this entire base to save new recruits the pain the I endured."

"Do what you want just make sure I'm not anywhere near the place when you do it" Zeel closed both eyes and stroked his chin, contemplating his friend's request.

"I'll have to sleep on it, I'll get back to you on that"

"Don't hit your head after that nap"

"Forget it, you die" The two laughed hysterically before proceeding to the shower room. They striped and noticed the female trainee uniform. Both gawked and then glanced into the rectangular shower stalls and there she was, steam blocked out but a voluptuous figure could still be made out. "So who do you think she is and why is she using the showers now, females bathing time ended twenty minutes ago." Zeel said while attempting to see through the glass that separated from a visual ecstasy.

Leon scoffed at him which cause Zeel to raise an eyebrow and look at his friend bewildered "What?" Leon chuckled.

"You want to be a lynx yet you're getting all worked up from one girl, grow up will ya"

"Right, you put on as much of a bravado as you want but you won't go in their either." Once again Leon chuckled.

"Like hell I won't I'm going to take a shower and if I happen to see anything interesting while passing her stall then it can't be helped." Then something seemed to click into place in Zeel's mind.

"I see, it can't be helped can it?" Zeel said slyly.

"Exactly it definitely can't be helped, there's no other way around it, we have to, no we must shower right now!" The two then turned around with ravenous grins only for their jaws to drop in unison. Before them a silver haired girl with sapphire eyes stood almost at the same height as them. The two gawked at her in her bathrobe for a whole five seconds before they realized what they were doing.

"You know you guys talk very loud." The two could only hang their heads in shame until Leon stepped up and stood before the girl.

"Well you see miss my tanned short haired perverted friend over there wanted to see you naked I tried to stop him with reason but I was ultimately persuaded." She could only look down on them with a hopeless look in her eye, Zeel then lifted his head and glared at the girl.

"Hold up were not the ones in the wrong she is, right now it's the men's shower time, what the hell are you doing in here anyways." At this the girl seemed to back up a bit.

"W-well I overslept and missed my chance to shower…" Both Leon and Zeel now had a hopeless look in their eye and could only look down at her.

"How about this we all forget all about what happened and go about our business deal?" all three nodded and went their own way, the girl quickly walked out of the shower room but turned around once more and caught eyes with Zeel, then she left. Zeel and Leon started taking their own respective showers.

"Hey Leon that girl was a total babe and I refuse to forget her figure in that towel, it's been burn, mass-produced, and shipped to every fiber of my being." Zeel said before once again reminiscing the moment.

"…Same here," the two finished their showers and put on their uniform. "So where is our last training session being held." Zeel scratched his head unable to remember the location for their training. "Oh I can't believe this, you forgot where our last training session is? If you become a Lynx may god help us all."

'Shut up! Before blaming me blame yourself for not even knowing in the first place." It then hit Zeel where the training was being held "I remembered, it's being held in VR room Zero" Zeel then seemed to tense up when he heard the location of the training.

"What's up man, you alright?"

"Yeah it's just hard to believe that after this last virtual training we get to take the exam and become full-fledged Lynx. I mean were both 18 awful young yet we're getting a chance to become the best of the best it still seems pretty unreal," Zeel sat down and took a deep breath "When cradle 04 was attacked there was already an evacuation system in place and most people were able to escape but everyone in my family choose to stay they adamantly refused to leave our home, and now they're all dead" Leon took a seat and continued to listen " So you can imagine my delight when they told me that I had a high AMS aptitude I knew that my chance had finally come to avenge my family, and now I'm so close" a grin began to form on Leon's face as he listened.

"Yeah so we better pass this damn test or else I'll definitely kick your ass." Zeel grinned right back at Leon.

"If all you're going to do is kick my ass I'll feel bad after I break all your bones doesn't seem like a fair trade off" Zeel said cracking his knuckles.

"Hell yeah it is! Cause once I'm done you won't have much of an ass left." They both stood up and continued to laugh until they reached VR room Zero.

"You know I always wondered why the hell there's eleven training rooms yet instead of making it a 'VR room Eleven' they made it zero." Zeel said while looking ominously at the door.

"Because at the end of the day were not going to be put in a real unit, we'll just be a support squad." And with that the harsh reality hit both of them, in the end they were only going to be put into a back-up unit.

"Damn it Leon what the hell did you do that for!" Zeel yelled holding Leon up against the wall with both hands.

"What did I do?"

"You could've kept such depressing crap to yourself, I know it to but I don't bring it up do I?" Leon then scoffed before pushing Zeel off of him.

"Man you're making to much of a deal out of that, we'll be put into a real squad soon enough, once they see our mad skills," Zeel then seemed to calm down a bit "Now let's complete this session" Leon stepped towards the down but was pushed out of the way by Zeel.

"Right" Zeel then opened the door and inside was a large metallic room that almost seemed to be made up of tiles; from floor to the walls and even the ceiling. There were also four sphere like VR chambers within the room with steps that led into them, and another door on the tile like walls which led to a changing room. Lastly there was a pink haired lady leaning against the wall, piercing eyes glaring bullets right into the two that entered the room.

"Good Morning Miss Sumika," said Zeel happily waving towards his teacher, after closing the door he made his way towards her "Sumika you wouldn't believe how we ended up coming late," her arms were crossed and a single finger was tapper her forearm. "Well you see first our shower was delayed," the tapping became more frequent "Then we forgot where the VR room was," the tapping once again increased in speed. "And finally there was a very emotional trip down memory lane" the tapping at this point had reached a god like level and sounded similar to hail pelting the hood of a car.

"The last part was very touching, had plenty of soul, definitely tear jerking and heart moving" Leon interrupted, Zeel smiled at Leon.

"Thanks man was it really that good?"

"Of course if I hadn't pissed so much this morning I'd have certainly would have cri…"

"Shut up, suit up and start your training!" Sumika yelled.

"Yes Ma'am" said the two in unison. They went into the changing room and there two other people were in suits and waiting for the tardy members.

"So you slowpokes finally made it huh?" said a male voice in a black plug suit. Zeel and Leon began changing into their squads black plug suits.

"Yeah we were slow getting here but lem'me guess Azen you were here 30 minutes earlier because either A. you had nothing better to do or B. you have no friends, My bet is that it's B." Azen kept his cool but was clearly irritated at Zeels remark.

"My bet is that it's a subtle mix of both" Leon interjected.

"How could I miss the most obviously of outcomes" Zeel said now kneeling on the floor howling in distress. Leon finished putting on his plug suit and held his helmet under arm.

"It happens to the best of us" Leon said with a grin. Azen then took off his helmet exposing his pale skin and short, wild, and dark blue hair.

"You two better shut the hell up before I make you." Zeel now had his plug suit on and his helmet resting on a nearby bench.

"Well if you're so good at making people do things why don't you do what you're good at." Azen then walked up Zeel and the two's foreheads clashed.

"You know I've wanted to put you in your place for a while now…" said Azen.

"Funny I was thinking the same about you…" the two had rage resonating from every cell in their bodies. That was until there confrontation was put to a stop

"Y-you two stop fighting" said a faint and shy female voice. "Teammates shouldn't fight like this" the two then backed up and put on their helmets. Leon smiled from within his helmet at the petite girl in the suit.

"Thanks for the save there Iris" the girl seemed as if she'd jump when Leon talked to her.

"N-n-no it was nothing" she need turned a deep red and scampered out of the room, leaving the three guys there looking bewildered.

Zeel scoffed "Leon that girls digs you so much it hurts to see" he then pushed Leon out of his way and exited the way. Leon looked at Azen as he was leaving "You don't think she likes me do you?" Azen said nothing until he was about to exit the room.

"It's extremely painful to see." Azen then left the room, Leon then looked around in the empty room as dumbfounded.

"Those guys are just screwing with me." Leon then left the room and lined up with the others outside of a sphere like VR machine. Sumika then stood in front of all her students, her arms still crossed as she proceeded to inform her students on their last training session.

"Listen your object for the final VR training session is to defeat a squad of enemy nexts the enemies will all be standard Rosenthal Lancel Models equipped with a rifle, laser blade, mounted machine gun and missiles. I won't specify what models their weapons are, that's for you to ascertain, now step into your machines."

Zeel took a step forward "Who will be our operator for this mission ma'am?"

"I will be your operator for this mission and future ones if you manage to become full-fledged lynx." All members of Squad Zero's face lit up, each one gaining comfort knowing that their teacher would be supporting them on the battlefield; each member had now entered their machines and sat down in their chairs. "All members of Squad Zero the simulation will begin in one minute but remember to think of this as the real thing."

All members of Squad Zero spoke in unison "Yes Ma'am!" All squad members then opened a link between each other for easy communication.

"Hey Azen you better not choke out there." Zeel said cockily, Azen lightly sneered.

"Right back at yeah you freaking money" Azen retorted.

"Man I'm so pumped and don't worry guys even if you both freeze up I'll be sure to mop up all the enemies myself" Leon added confidently.

"L-Lets all do our best" said Iris weakly.

"Right!" all the guys replied at once. A speaker could be heard in all of their machines.

"Mission will start in ten seconds, good look" it was then that a mechanic voice began a countdown.

"10"

"Damn I'm so fired up!" Zeel howled

"9"

"You monkey if you want to play around go back to the zoo" Azen said sharply.

"8"

"Man do you two ever get tired of fighting its getting old" Leon said as he sighed.

"7"

"He starts it, I just end up finishing it" Zeel retorted.

"6"

"Well if you don't try and show a monkey whats what it'll go out of control" said Azen.

"5"

"I swear Azen one of these days I'll kick your ass" Zeel fumed.

"4"

"But right now we got a job to do so let's put our feelings aside," He continued. "So let's show the League just what we're made of!" Zell yelled

"3,2,1 Mission Start!"

* * *

><p>Feel Free to review :D<p> 


End file.
